


Commander Thexan

by myscribblings



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: Visions of the future cause the destinies of the Tiralls to change forever and a different Alliance to be born.





	1. One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Art inspiration: [Dogpile](https://swtorramblings.tumblr.com/post/172802046510/windwyrm-vaylin-im-the-queen-of-the-galaxy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tirall children have spent a month in the swamp, and their mother has finally tracked them down. Then, their destinies change.

It was probably our last day of happiness. We stole moments here and there since then, certainly, but there was always sadness, rage, and tragedy following us. It has been hard, and we have lost much, but we faced it together. That matters more than all the rest.

The three of us had been living in the swamp for a month when Mother found us. At first, she was stern. She talked about her disappointment, her worry, how she was going to take us all back “this instant”. Then, she looked at our faces, and something about our sadness made her smile. “Fine,” she said, sighing and looking into the sky. “One more night.”

And we all laughed together, and ran to her, and hugged her legs, and pulled her down with us, and played a last time in the sun and the tall grass. We thought we would play through the night, but when darkness fell Mother called us over to the camp. We sat in a circle around the fire. Mother sang to us, and one by one we slept, there under the stars of our home.

I dreamed that we never left there, that we lost ourselves in the swamps of Zakuul and never returned to the Eternal Empire. That we laughed and played and were happy, our mother and the three of us. I remember thinking that it was such a childish dream, unworthy of me, but now I am glad to have it to hang on to. Arcann told me later that he dreamed of glorious battles and the praise of the Emperor, our father. I doubt he is so glad.

Vaylin never told us of what she dreamed of that night, though we can guess. All we know is that she was very quiet all morning, while we waited for Mother to return from preparing the ship. As soon as she came back, our little sister burst into tears, ran to her, and grabbed her around the waist. Through the tears, she shouted, “I won’t do it! I love you, Mother! I won’t!”

Mother was shocked for a moment, then she looked very sad. She stroked her youngest child’s hair, still blonde back then like Arcann’s, and said, “I know you won’t.” She disentangled herself with some effort (our sister has always been stronger than she looks), and knelt down, holding Vaylin by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. “And I will never, ever give up on you, my daughter. I will fight for you until I cannot fight anymore and then find a way to fight on.”

They hugged each other, and Mother looked to the two of us, standing nearby, confused by what was going on. She beckoned us over with a gesture, saying, “For all of you.” She was crying now, too, something we had never seen her do. Arcann and I still had no idea what was happening, but our family was hurting, so we tried to comfort them as best we could. Soon, we were both crying, too, though we did not know why, yet.

And then, Mother told us. She described her dreams, some of which Vaylin had somehow shared.

Arcann reacted to the story with defiance, at first refusing to ever accept it, and then slowly resolving to never **allow** it. Vaylin sat next to Mother, and looked scared as her looming imprisonment was described, but stayed still. When our fates were described, her brothers’, she began to cry again. She ran over to us, threw her arms around our necks, and pulled us together, shoulder to shoulder (as I said, always stronger than she looks). She put her head down between ours and wept, saying, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

I could not answer. What could she be sorry about? I hugged her close. I felt my brother’s arms, also holding her, comforting her. I heard my own voice saying, “You have nothing to be sorry for, sister. It was my rage, and it will not happen. None of this will happen.”

I love my siblings more than life, but I don’t think I’ve ever felt it as strongly as I did there that day.

We all knew, somehow, that these dreams would hold true if nothing was done. That our “father” would destroy our lives. That he was a monstrous thing that we needed to escape while his attention was elsewhere.

The first steps were easy enough. We flew to the spaceport and Mother simply commandeered a small ship. Within the hour, we were in hyperspace. It’s a shame everything hasn’t always been so easy, but as I said, we faced life together. As a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsought Allies: Changing Fortunes
> 
> Destiny had changed, sending ripples through the Force. He could sense it. While the false Children were being created, their minds subjugated, the Emperor’s true children had escaped his control, along with a protector.
> 
> Three children, one who would be wise, but was not yet. One who would be strong, but was not yet. One with power, but needing the guidance of the others. All needed to survive and thrive. Their protector would not be enough, he knew, not forever, though she would stand for now.
> 
> Soon, in terms of his long life, they would need Lord Scourge. And he would need allies of his own when that day came.


	2. Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tirall family fled Zakuul due to Senya’s dream of the future, but some destinies may be set. Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Arcann and Vaylin](https://notanotheralex.tumblr.com/post/158477432097/might-finish-it-might-not)

My brother and sister argue frequently about which of them has had the hardest life. He insists it is her, she insists it’s him. I think it has become their way of teasing one another, most of the time. Sometimes, it makes them both very sad, and they sit quietly holding hands, looking at the sky or the stars flying by our ship. Their burdens are great, and all Mother and I can do is be their family.

Arcann’s power surpasses Mother’s, his skill surpasses Vaylin’s. If I was ever his better in combat, his will and dedication have more than erased the difference. Still, he pushes himself beyond even his ability, all to protect the three of us. It has cost him dearly, and he would happily pay the price again to keep us safe. It actually worries me at times.

The first time he was injured for one of us, we were hiding out on a sparsely populated world, a few years after our escape from Zakuul. Mother was trying to arrange the next stage of our journey, and it seemed a small risk to be left alone for a day. Arcann and I could handle most threats, though Vaylin was still afraid of her own power. Unfortunately, pirates attacked the community we were hiding in.

We attempted to help the townsfolk defend themselves while our sister hid, but the pirates found her and knocked her unconscious, threatening to kill her if the “baby Jedi” didn’t surrender himself. No one had seen us together, they didn’t realize there were two of us, which was fortunate. Arcann threw down his weapon and stepped out from cover. It was like a reflex, there was no thought involved, no hesitation. They laughed at him and opened fire.

He avoided the first barrage while I dispatched the two holding our sister, but finally took a hit to his leg and tumbled to the ground. He pulled his lightsaber back to his hand from where he fell, so was able to defend himself. We brought down the last few pirates, but he was in pain for weeks after that, during which our sister would scarcely leave his side, she felt so guilty for not helping. He fully recovered from that injury, but it wouldn’t be the last.

The most recent and severe injury came about less than a Zakuulian year ago. A group of Knights had tracked us down to Tatooine. The fight was going well, but at one point I slipped in the blasted sand, and one of them was on me before I could recover, her pole saber swinging downward. With that same apparent lack of hesitation, Arcann threw his saber to deflect what would have been a lethal blow, and the two Knights he was fighting cut him down on the spot.

They did not have long to congratulate themselves, as Mother landed between them and they went flying, one of them with a cooling lightsaber slash across his chest. I finished my foe, while Vaylin tended to and protected Arcann. Lightning may have been involved.

He was badly scarred from that battle, and had to cover his face for several months due to the pain of his injuries. We could not save his arm, and he has a robotic replacement, much like the Arcann of Mother’s dream. He told me later that time slowed for him, that he saw the possibilities laid out before him in that instant. That he knew it was his injury or my death, and that it was an easy choice. On one level, I see his logic, but I still feel as though I have yet to live up to his sacrifice.

Arcann hates the very idea of destiny, and it might seem as though he would be forced to accept it, considering his injuries are so like the vision’s. Vaylin actually asked him about that, always fearful of our fates, of what she might do to us. At first, he simply laughed, long and loud. After he noticed her glaring at him, and possibly worried she might hit him, he finally said, “I’m sorry, Sister, but my scars don’t matter. Fate is a lie. In Mother’s vision, my injuries were a mark of Father’s hate. In reality, they are a mark of my love. That is all that is important.”

Perhaps he should have saved that answer for when he was more fully healed. I could see him wince a bit as she squeezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsought Allies: Insight
> 
> The future Alliance would require many special skills if they were to ultimately put a final end to the Emperor. He was able to move between bodies, and had shown the ability to subsume others will, even when not in direct possession. Sometimes, his influence could be subtle, hidden. They would need the ability to see through his deceptions.
> 
> Lord Scourge would need to reach the girl quickly. She would have a teacher, one no longer unduly influenced by the Light or the Dark. Not that she wanted to be there, and she had every reason to deny Scourge his request, but she had agreed to do as he asked for the sake of the children.
> 
> He had successfully landed, he believed undetected, on Alderaan. The Willsaam girl would be under his protection soon.


	3. Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tiralls continue their journeys, always on the move to protect the most powerful and troubled member of their family, because they will never abandon each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art references: [Mother's Care](https://aurriearts.tumblr.com/post/154291955825/im-mad-and-i-dont-have-the-time-to-finish-these) [Purring Dragon](http://crysdrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/154568243798)

After the fight against the pirates, Vaylin began training with her Force powers more rigorously. Like Arcann, she does this to protect her family, her fear for us overcoming her fear of herself. She goes unarmed, though: she will not accept a lightsaber that she hasn’t made, but has never really been able to master the focus it would take. She has never needed one.

Her powers have continued to grow, and it has been a race for her to keep up with them. Her mind and powers work on each other in a cycle that sometimes leaves her deeply troubled. We do what we can for her, which requires staying on the move, because her solace puts at all at risk, and hiding her leads to torment.

She does best on sparsely populated world. The Force comes from life, and life is sometimes joy, but often pain, all of which she feels keenly. She does well with plants and animals. When they have thoughts at all, they are straightforward. She does not find herself lost in them or much pained by them. Unfortunately, she stands out like a beacon to Father on such worlds, so we can only visit for short times before needing to move on.

She particularly enjoys the company of predators, especially large ones, and they seem to like her. In fact, Arcann once came upon her with a baby krayt dragon in her lap, singing to it. Before he could do anything, an adult approached her. He braced for a fight, but Vaylin just looked up at him, held a finger to her lips. He watched the massive creature walk to her, nuzzle her a bit, and walk away.

She sometimes jokes that they like her because she’s one of them. Other times, she says the same thing, and almost breaks down in tears.

When we are on the heavily inhabited worlds, she has trouble concentrating. She will begin to wander, attracted to the feelings of those around her, sometimes actually feeling them herself. We keep an eye on her, but even in that state she can be clever in escaping us. About ten years ago, she slipped away on Coruscant, and a group of Black Sun members captured her. They were planning to sell her and a number of others into slavery to the Hutts. They were on a call that we were able to intercept, and we were on our way. We could hear her singing a bit in the background of the call, when one of the gang members spoke to her.

“You know no one is coming to rescue you, right?”

Vaylin took a moment. We actually felt her searching for us in that chaotic place. She said, in that same kind of sing-song voice, “Well, they are. They just won’t get here in time.” Then her voice changed, became vicious. “But you’re going to wish they had.” And then, the screaming started. 

When we arrived, the the gang’s victims were fine, but scared, scared of a teenage girl now sitting among them singing to herself. It was understandable. The only gang members there were dead or badly burned. We made sure that their victims were able to return home, and then left the world. She remembers this event, but only like a dream, and this is what she fears: that she might do something like that some day to others, like the other prisoners, or even to her own loved ones. We try to reassure her, but even though she hadn’t harmed the victims, all she thinks of is that she lost control.

In a misguided attempt to help her when her pain was at its worst, when she seemed to be finally losing control, we attempted to go to a world called Nathema. Our research had told us it was a world dead to the Force, so we hoped that it would give her some relief. She was scared, as were we all, but it seemed the only way. We did not fully understand what the world was. We did not know that it would have been her prison, or what Father had done to it, so long ago.

My brother and I grew ill, but Vaylin? I will never forget her screams. She fell to her knees, clutching her head, the ship began to shake, and lightning began flowing from her.

I think she may have killed us all that day if it weren’t for Mother. While Arcann and I struggled to turn the ship around, to get away from that blasted world, she went to Vaylin. I’m sure she was struck at least once, and she had to be feeling the same sickness we were, but she simply walked to her daughter, knelt down, and took her hand. Vaylin immediately calmed and looked up. Silently, Mother lead her to one of the chairs and just held her until she finally slept, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsought Allies: A Child
> 
> Scourge did not like exposing the girl to this world, but Surik insisted it was necessary to accomplish the mission, and further that she was ready to play her part. She also expressed her disgust that he waited until now to stage the rescue, rather than acting before the processing, and that he would only rescue one of them.
> 
> Her compassion did not concern him. It had already caused terrible harm, harm that he was acting to correct. They needed insight into the Emperor’s mind. One of his “children”, having undergone the process but freed quickly afterward, would be ideal.
> 
> Jaessa’s powers proved themselves, allowing the pair to more easily avoid those that might be a threat than his own perceptions would. However, he realized at the end that this wasn’t why she was with him. He had no choice but to cut down the forces guarding the newly minted Child of the Emperor. She backed away when he approached.
> 
> Jaessa, though, simply said, “Kira? Kira Carsen? It will be all right. I know you’re scared. We’re here to help you.”
> 
> It should not have worked, but Jaessa took Kira’s hand, and with Lord Scourge guarding the two girls, they were able to make it out of the Academy and flee Korriban.


	4. Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of flight from the Empire, the Tirall siblings wake to find a holomessage from their mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random art, not actually appearing in the story this time:  
> [Arcann and Senya](https://carterashsart.tumblr.com/post/159181963943/i-can-sense-your-heart-beating-next-to-mineyou)  
> [Senya and Baby Vaylin](https://sapphic-sith.tumblr.com/post/149900139327/valka-senya-singing-absentmindedly-and-little)

“My darling children,

“I am sorry, but by the time you awaken, I will be gone. The three of you have grown so much, and are ready to stand on your own. And there is a chance to strike at Valkorian, and I must take it. I know you would have come along, but the chance is slim, and I can not lose you. The assembled forces are great enough that you would only influence the outcome slightly, for all of your combined strength. They only need information that any of us could give, and I choose myself.

“It is a chance for us to finally be free.

“My daughter, I know that this will hurt you the most. You have grown into a fine and powerful young woman that cares for those around her. Remember that. I know your fears, but they have never come true. And they never will, because you are so much stronger than you think.

“Arcann, I know you would have gone in my place, and that is why I know you will understand. I do not need to ask you to keep your siblings safe, but please do the same for yourself. You have kept your promise, my visions did not come true. You have defeated fate. I am so proud of you, and wish you to find happiness.

“Thexan. You will need to guide our family now. You do not believe you are ready, but you are wrong. They have always looked to you, and in the last few years, so have I. This is not because you are the eldest, or anything other than it is who you are. You are a natural leader, rational, focused. Balanced. And you listen to others when making decisions. Never lose that.

“Your loving mother, Senya Tirall. Be well.”

This was five years ago, her last message to us. While we received word that the combined forces of the Republic and the Sith Empire were able to break through to the Spire, and possibly even confront our father directly, the next day he broadcast his image to the galaxy. He mocked this attempt and unleashed the full force of the Eternal Fleet. No more probes, just wanton destruction and enslavement.

Terrible as this was, and though it shames us at times, we think of that as simply the day we lost our mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsought Allies: Quinn
> 
> He was on the run, in hiding from his former master. He had barely escaped the attempted execution for his own treachery, and his injuries were severe. He might lose his arm, and while he wasn’t bleeding, his cauterized tissues were not allowing his blood to flow where it needed to. If he wasn’t able to get attention soon, he knew he would die.
> 
> A man’s voice spoke to him, saying, “Malavai Quinn. We have come for you.”
> 
> Then, a woman’s voice answered, “Great, scare the new recruit. Good job.”
> 
> Well, that at least sounded promising. Quinn turned to them. The fact that one of them was a rather imposing male Pureblood, somewhat reminding him of his former master, did not fill him with confidence. The two human women with him did not look any less threatening.
> 
> The woman who hadn’t spoken then said, “He’s exactly what we were told. If he has the information you need, I say we bring him along.”
> 
> The other woman said, “We haven’t been introduced. I’m Kira, the scowling behemoth is Lord Scourge, and the judgemental one is Jaessa.” She began to tend his injuries.
> 
> This Scourge, had he heard that name? His vision was beginning to blur, and he sat on the ground. “What knowledge?”
> 
> Scourge replied, “You have information on the current military forces of the Sith Empire. We will have need of it, if you are willing to turn away from them now.”
> 
> “There’s not much I can do here, we need to get him to proper facilities,” Kira said.
> 
> Scourge bent down and effortlessly lifted him. “Very well, let us be on our way.”
> 
> Well, at least I will live a bit longer, Quinn thought, and then passed out.


	5. Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tirall siblings need some time after the loss of their mother, with Thexan taking the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Imagine all the hugs, but without Senya.](http://swtor-addicted.tumblr.com/post/158486125693/menollywanderer-aearyn-thexsand)

My family had looked to me for several years to lead, sometimes even Mother, who I would have deferred to if it were my choice. I think they feel guilty for things they never did, and will never do. They believe I am better than them for having never betrayed any of them, for being more “balanced”. I suppose there is some truth to being calmer and more resilient than my siblings, but without guilt? Hardly.

I have tried in the past to explain this, but they never quite believe it. In Mother’s vision, I lead Father’s forces into battle in his unjust war, along with Arcann. I was responsible for thousands of deaths. I refused to leave with Mother as much as they did. I brought my sister gifts, but I never even tried to set her free. I protected our monstrous father rather than stand with my brother. I made my mistakes, and betrayed my family, every bit as much as the others. The only difference is that I died first, and did not have time to do more harm.

The loss of our mother brought an end to my protests about leading our family. Vaylin was on the verge of despair for months, and Arcann fell to brooding. Well, deeper brooding. I kept us moving as we had always had to, I made the plans, I became the leader of our remaining family in truth.

One day, several months later, they finally came to me and thanked me. At that point, I did not even know anymore for what, I had been so fixed on my course.

Arcann told me, “For hiding your pain for our sake.”

“You’ve held it long enough. Now, you can let go,” Vaylin finished.

So, I did, and they held me while I wept.

It took me a few days to recover myself after that, with their help. Almost immediately after that, we were contacted by a Lord Scourge. He claimed to have been a servant of our father, centuries ago. 

Nothing surprises us anymore about Father’s power. Back then, though, the fact that he has had multiple bodies at once, could make his servants immortal, and was running the Sith Empire as well as ours was a bit much to take. What could stop such a being?

Still, Scourge says we have the best chance. We have part of his power, and that will allow us to strike at him, with the right allies. He had already gathered a few, and they were gathering more while we spoke. He would present them to us if we agreed to lead them.

Arcann was in favor of ending Father’s threat to us, and Vaylin wanted to make him pay for Mother’s death. I wanted these things also, of course, but it was not a good enough reason to risk others. Then, Scourge told us of Ziost. That so many had died for this one monstrous being. That is what they fight for.

Scourge believes in destiny, and so believes that the three of us must lead. That I must lead. He has convinced others of his vision. I do not believe in fate, but they are looking to me, now, because of him. Perhaps he thought this would force me to accept this role, and he was right. For my family, for Mother, and for the Galaxy, I will not let them down. Even against Father.

I am their Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsought Allies: Elara Dorne (about a year after the attack on Zakuul by the allied Imperial and Republic forces)
> 
> She sat in her cell, not believing it had come to this. She had been loyal to the Republic since her defection, but some elements in the military would no longer tolerate anyone with any kind of Imperial ties. With Garza’s removal, they had examined her history and found (they said) communications from her that were suspicious. So, here she was, imprisoned due to politics.
> 
> Still, in the Empire, she would probably be looking forward to execution instead of imprisonment due to this kind of political maneuvering. An improvement.
> 
> The door suddenly slid open, and outside were a human woman and a cyborg man, though Elara thought it was likely that the hand, at least, was new from the way he moved it.
> 
> The man seemed vaguely familiar.
> 
> The woman looked at Elara pointedly and said, after a moment, “She’s fine. Let’s get out of here.”
> 
> Fine? What did she mean? She didn’t ask that, instead responding, “I’m not going anywhere. If I escape, there will be no way to clear my name.”
> 
> The man spoke, with an Imperial inflection. “There is no way to clear your name now. You are to be made an example of, we have not found to whose benefit.”
> 
> “What? They plan to execute me?”
> 
> The woman replied to that. “Maybe not. Still, there won’t be a trial. You will not be released.”
> 
> “And why would I trust either of you? You’re clearly Imperial military, and I don’t know you at all.”
> 
> The woman looked exasperated. “Willsaam. This is Quinn. You can stay or come with us, we don’t have time to argue or force you.” She then turned and walked away.
> 
> The man identified as Quinn said, “Use that fine mind of yours. You have seen what is happening, what has happened to you, all for politics. Better than home, maybe, but you can see the pattern. And we need you, to stop an even bigger threat. So, come with us and get a chance to fight, or disappear and never be of use to anyone again.”
> 
> She had to know one last thing. “What threat?”
> 
> “Our former Emperor.”
> 
> “Ah. Very good. What is our escape route?”


	6. Outlander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tirall siblings and their growing Alliance are contacted by Lana Beniko to help save the Outlander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lana and Z'lia](https://swtorramblings.tumblr.com/post/172799432750/outlander-art-by-cystemic-posting-to-use-for)

Thexan’s Journals: One of the difficulties with being commander is rarely being able to go on missions. Between wanting the best people assigned to a task and needing to coordinate efforts, I usually end up staying on the base. This also means that I often send my siblings into danger and cannot stand with them. That was the case during the mission to free the Outlander. If I had known how the mission would end, I would have been there.

It started out when we met with a Sith, Lana Beniko. She had heard of our growing team of rebels against the Eternal Emperor, and wanted our help in staging an escape for a former Republic privateer by the name of Z’lia, who had been captured during the attack on the Spire five years before. Arcann and Vaylin sat in on the meeting.

“She has always been fascinating to the Emperor, or at least since Ziost. I am not sure why, exactly, but she does have some form of power, well-concealed but there. I could sometimes sense him seeking her out, but he was still weakened, and I was able to push him away when we were together.”

Arcann interrupted, saying, “Why would she be of interest to our father? It sounds like she has some untapped Force sensitivity, but Zakuul is filled with such people.”

“As I said, I do not know, exactly. I think she is something unique, or at least rare. There is some quality that draws him to her, and whatever it is, I am hoping it can be used against him.”

I asked, “But that isn’t all, is it?”

She looked ashamed. Ashamed to admit that she had feelings, to even for a moment to admit that this mission was, in part, personal. Our father put her in that position. It broke my heart.

“No. It nearly destroyed me when I thought I felt her die. Now that I know the truth, I have to try to free her. But what I said is still true. She has some kind of power, something he needs or fears. I’m sure she can help you.”

It made little difference. We had already decided to try for Lana’s sake alone.

It took a month of planning and training for the mission, but we felt we were well prepared. Scourge, though he disapproved, taught Arcann, Vaylin, and Lana to cloak their powers so that Father would not easily sense them. Lana and Arcann also worked together closely, exchanging combat and Force techniques.

Vaylin? Well, she tried to be calm. That took up most of her free time. This would be the first time any of us had returned to our former home, and it would be to invade it.

* * *

With support from the entire Alliance, the ground team had been able to infiltrate the Spire with little interference. Kira had successfully blocked transmissions from the surveillance systems, while Dorne and Quinn had successfully staged distractions in key locations. They were close, when it had all fallen apart. A group of civilians had spotted them, recognized Arcann, and reported their location.

And the response was extreme. The Emperor, himself, was coming. They could all feel his attention, seeking them, and now he had found Arcann. There was no point in trying to hide.

“Go, Sister, rescue the Outlander. Lana and I will hold him here.”

“No, we have a chance together! We can finish him!”

Lana replied, having seen what the young woman was capable of but also how little control she sometimes had, “At what cost? How much of the city are you willing to destroy?”

Arcann continued, “And at what cost to you? Even if we won, what would unleashing that kind of power do to you?”

“Fine. But if you die, Brother, I will haunt you.”

“I… do not believe it works that way.”

“Try me. You live, too, Sith, I don’t want to have to tell your smuggler that you died saving her.”

“Thank you, I will do my best.”

A blast of air rocked them back as Vaylin sped away.

The both felt it, then. Arcann’s father had arrived.

* * *

Vaylin also felt his presence, the thing that would have destroyed her family. Would have destroyed her, making her a monster and ultimately killing her. She was terrified, but also felt great hatred for the creature that she once called her father.

Something, though, was different. She could not identify what it was, and while she was trying to, she ran afoul of a group of Knights and Skytroopers.

Confronting them, her mood shifted. The Knights were her father’s servants. The man that had killed her mother. Perhaps one of these had done it. They fought for him, killed for him, died for him.

Many were going to die for him, now.

* * *

Arcann felt his sister’s anger. There was nothing he could do about it, though, he would have to trust that she would be well. They needed to prevent his father reaching her. Arcann had hoped the Emperor would not notice that she was there, too. Unfortunately, the burst of power that he felt meant that was now impossible. Lana activated her lightsaber, and he followed suit.

“So, Son, you’ve finally returned.”

“You have no son.”

“You think you are not my son? Or Thexan? Perhaps you are right. Neither of you are what I would have wanted. But I sense that you brought the one who still could be. Stand aside so that I can keep her from doing what is so natural to her.”

* * *

A half a dozen Knights hovered in the air, choking over the remains of a score of Skytroopers. Their armor was slowly crumpling in on them. Vaylin screamed at them in rage, “You! All of you! You took my mother from me! You will pay!”

She walked forward and looked the Knight Captain in the eyes, wanting to see for herself the monster that had killed her mother, but all she could see was fear. The same fear she felt towards her father, this man felt for her. She felt sick.

She turned away, and they fell to the ground, gulping air. She gestured, almost as an afterthought, and their lightaber pikes crumpled. She gathered to herself the golden crystals and dropped them in a pouch. She could hear their song, and would not leave them on Zakuul. She walked to the lowest ranking Knight, a woman, younger than she was. She waved her hand and said, “You will guide me to the carbonite prisons.”

The Knight replied, “I will guide you to the carbonite prisons.”

The Knight Captain finally stood and actually said, rather foolishly as it turned out, “Weak minded recruit. That won’t work on us, and I think you are tiring. Knights!”

Vaylin gestured at them. “You are all very tired and need to sleep.” They collapsed, two of them snoring quietly.

He had been right about one thing, she was tiring, between wasting her energy on this outburst and hiding herself from her father for so long, which now seemed pointless. She needed to find the Outlander and get her to safety, before she ran out of energy or, worse, control.

* * *

Red and gold lightsabers battered the Emperor’s defenses, but he appeared unconcerned. He looked to Lana and said, “So, Sith, my son hates me, or perhaps wants my throne, but why are you here?”

“You know why. We are going to free Z’lia. And it is too late for you to stop us.”

“Oh, Lana, love, that is truer than you know.”

Lana frowned at that, and then, suddenly, her eyes widened in shock. Arcann could feel her horror and despair. “No.”

The Emperor smiled broadly, indulgently. He touched a button on his belt. His face and form faded. Before them stood Z’lia, the Outlander, privateer of the Republic. Lana’s hope, her love.

She had Valkorion’s eyes.

* * *

Vaylin looked down at the woman encased in carbonite. She lifted a shaking hand and touched her face, tears running down her own. “Mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsought Allies: Vector Hyllus
> 
> There were very few people in the galaxy that would talk back to Lord Scourge, and most of them were long dead. Unfortunately, he had chosen to surround himself with most of the ones that were left. Destiny could be a hardship when you are working to bring it about. This time, it was Kira.
> 
> “But I have work to do, the Spire’s security isn’t going to slice itself, you know.”
> 
> “Yes, but we are going to need this one soon. And your condition and resistance to it makes you hard to induct. Multitask.”
> 
> “Great. Multitask says the big bad Sith whose primary personality trait is single-mindedness. Fine, fine, I’ll multitask. The ship practically flies itself, anyway.”
> 
> Later, after having done the calculations for the next task that she was going to have far too little sleep for, Kira looked out the viewport. She had to admit, it was beautiful. The things were like giant insects, yes, but their dance over this world was intricate, graceful, awe inspiring.
> 
> Soon, the representative’s shuttle landed nearby. She met him outside, not really wanting him on board until after negotiations.
> 
> He was quite handsome, but somehow, very alien seeming, more than the eyes could explain. “Vector Hyllus?”
> 
> He looked confused for a moment. “Yes. It has been some time. We are Dawn Herald, but if you prefer our old name, we will answer to it.”
> 
> “Good, thank you. Have you examined our needs and our offer?”
> 
> “We have. It seems appropriate. The Emperor cannot be allowed to act against other worlds. And your offer of lands to inhabit is appreciated. We shall join you as a link between your Alliance and ours.”
> 
> “Thank you. That was easier than expected, and we may have need of your forces soon.”


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and Arcann do battle with Vitiate, now in the body of Lana’s lover, the smuggler Z’lia, while Vaylin and a controlled Knight attempt to free Senya from carbonite. They find a new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rage Is Not Always Wrong](https://swtorramblings.tumblr.com/post/172810242615/love-art-by-fleeting-sanity-posting-for-link)   
>  [Caz'zandra](https://swtorramblings.tumblr.com/post/163855880380/name-cazzandra-swtor-au-commander-thexan)

Z’lia’s face smiled. She looked at Lana. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I do still love you, and now that feeling will truly be eternal. Who else can claim that?”

Lana stood still, unable to act, as Arcann leaped forward. He was shouting at her, perhaps telling her to fight, perhaps telling her to flee. She did not hear him. Sith are about passion, and Lana’s were now in conflict. Love for Z’lia, hate for Vitiate.

She searched her feelings. She reached out, searching for the being now fighting Arcann, laughing at his efforts. She felt no emotion there but one, and it was not love, or hate, or even amusement.

This thing did not love Lana. It did not love anything but itself. It simply wanted to acquire, to control, to possess. What it had always done. All it had was jealousy and greed. Lana raised her lightsaber.

She felt the tears rising. She pushed them back. There would be time later. Right now all they would do is cloud her vision.

“Your skills are improved, my son, but did you really think they would allow you to harm me?”

Arcann felt the change in his ally. She was willing to fight. He had hesitated until now to unleash himself for her sake. Glancing back at her, his hatred for his father grew. “No, Father, but Lana has been teaching me to properly channel my anger.”

Lightning exploded from him, engulfing Z’lia, shattering her shields, driving her back. When the tempest ended, she was still standing, but her robes were smoking. Arcann had taken Vitiate by surprise.

* * *

Vaylin still looked down at her mother’s frozen face, stretched in the pain of the freezing process. She could not see clearly through the tears, could not think through her own feelings. Her defenses were down. She felt Arcann’s rage, Lana’s despair, both tightly controlled but still painful. She felt this apathetic world and their devotion to her father. She could not act. Finally, she turned to the young Knight that had lead her here, and pleaded, knowing that she had no right to ask even as she did, “Help me! We have to free her!”

The Knight removed her helmet, and looked at the Princess. Vaylin was surprised to see the eye covering, she was a Miraluka. That was new. She seemed to be examining Vaylin, her mind slowly clearing. Really, she should be angry to have been controlled, but she asked with surprising concern, “Who is she?”

“She’s my mother! Senya Tirall! I thought she was dead, but it was a lie! Please help me!”

Thoughts sped through the young Knight’s mind. The mother of the outcast Princess. The bride of the Emperor. And he had put her here, frozen in carbonite. How could he? To his love? What kind of monster would do that?

Her devotion to Valkorion withered. She had never been the strongest of the Knights, but now even that weak power deserted her along with her faith. She was as helpless as a child. What could she do?

She could help this mother and daughter be reunited.

“Caz’zandra,” she said.

“What?”

“My name is Caz’zandra. Let us free your mother.”

* * *

Lana had leaped forward while Vitiate’s shields were disrupted, but to no avail. Z’lia’s hand could still deflect the lightsaber strike. “So, you would strike me down, Lana? I thought you loved me.”

“You are not her, Vitiate. There is no trace of her in you.”

“True, her spirit has been obliterated, but all that is left lives on in me. Would you end that?”

Lana’s only answer was a nearby pillar, pulled down towards the thing in front of her. Z’lia grinned, and the mass of metal exploded, flinging shards of sharp metal at Lana and Arcann both, but they jumped to safety and renewed their attack, striking from either side. Z’lia deflected each blow in turn, that arrogant look that Arcann had only seen on Valkorion’s face before now.

Still, he was troubled. Something was not right, but while they fought he was too distracted to reason out what. His distraction cost him and the Emperor caught him with a blast of lightning, leaving him momentarily dazed, only able to watch as Lana attempted to kill the woman she loved.

That was it. His father was lying. As he always did.

* * *

They had successfully freed Senya, but were unable to free any of the other prisoners before Vaylin felt the approach of more Knights of Zakuul. They had to flee, almost having to carry her weakened, poisoned body between them. Vaylin had the antitoxin that Lana had supplied, and had used it, but it would take time to work, and her mother would still need to heal.

Then the Knights had arrived. The Princess held them at bay, but Caz’zandra had no power to help. Vaylin was clearly a match for the dozen that were here, but would she be able to fight off a score? A hundred? And all the fallen Knight could do was watch, helplessly.

She considered Senya. This woman who should have been revered by the people as their Empress, mother of the Princes and Princess, and clearly powerful in her own right. And no one knew of her. If they did, she would be considered a traitor, like her children.

Caz’zandra sensed that Senya was looking at her. She was pleading, silently, “Help my daughter.” Weak as she was, and her first thought was not for herself, but her loved ones. But, no, she was not pleading, Caz’zandra realized, she was commanding. Commanding Caz’zandra do what she already knew was right.

Her power, her faith, returned to her now, greater than it had been. She knew now that it had not been her strength that was wanting, but her devotion. She could never be devoted to Valkorion. She had always sensed what he was, without realizing it. Now, she had something real to believe in. Something just, and right.

She leaped forward, shouting, “For the Empress!” The Knights, barely holding their ground from Princess Vaylin’s onslaught, were swept from their feet by Caz’zandra’s surge of newfound power, slamming heavily to the ground.

“So, I guess you’ve chosen a side,” Vaylin said, almost out of breath but still sounding amused. They collected Senya and continued their flight.

* * *

The fight between Lana and Z’lia had continued while Arcann collected himself. Finally, Arcann stood and shouted to the Sith, “Lana, you have to stop!”

She gritted her teeth and shouted back, ignoring the Emperor’s evil smile on Z’lia’s face, “Why? We can beat her, here and now. And I won’t have him using her body as a puppet any longer.” She took three more swings as she said this, all of which were deflected.

“Oh, I think my son believes he knows something,” Vitiate said with a smirk.

Arcann lifted his mechanical arm, closed the hand into a fist, and the ground erupted between the two combatants, separating them. “Because he is lying. Like he always does. Z’lia still exists.”

“What? I can’t sense any… How do you know?” She retreated to him for the moment, looking into his eyes, actually daring to hope.

“If she was gone, he would tell you she lived to give you false hope. If she exists, he would tell you she didn’t to drive you to despair. It is what he does, what he is.”

The Emperor gestured and flattened out the damaged floor, walking towards them and smiling again. “It’s true. She still speaks to me at times, much as Valkorion did before her, until he was fully destroyed. It is taking longer than I thought it would, I admit. She’s screaming right now for you to kill her rather than let me hurt you.”

Lana raised her lightsaber. This time she just let the tears flow. “Then that is what we shall do.” Z’lia just continued to smile.

“No, Lana, we must flee. I see his plan. He would just take one of us, or possibly my sister, and your love would be dead. You said what that would do to you. Right now, there is hope for you both, for all of us. We must flee.”

Lana hesitated, but finally lowered her weapon and turned, and sped off without another word. “You know you cannot escape, Son.”

He looked back. “I already told you, you have no sons, nor do you have a daughter. And I will be back. There will be a reckoning for all you’ve done, I promise you.” And then, he raced off after Lana, hearing the disturbing mix of Valkorion’s and Z’lia’s laughter following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsought Allies: Raina Temple
> 
> She thought of her father. For long minutes, she could think of nothing else. How he had protected her, saved her from the Academy when her own small power manifested itself. How he had sacrificed everything he knew, all of his loyalties, all of his work, and, yes, any comforts he might have known. All for her.
> 
> And she had killed him. 
> 
> For the Empire.
> 
> She had thought it was a mercy. She had thought it would make her better than he’d been. A person with a higher call than family, than love. It was all a lie. 
> 
> Raina hadn’t noticed when she’d fallen to her knees. It was gone. Not just the people. The plants, the animals, down to the microscopic level. There was no life. She’d seen the reports, sent by persons unknown. She hadn’t believed them until she’d arrived. Then, she hadn’t believed who was responsible. She could feel it, but she denied it for long minutes.
> 
> The Sith Emperor had done this. Had destroyed Ziost.
> 
> She hadn’t noticed the handful of dust she had lifted, letting it run through her fingers. Her senses did not extend so far, but she’d seen the reports. Even the elements that would allow life to grow had been depleted, leached from the soil. It would take years of work to restore it, and it was not worth it. It would stay dead.
> 
> She wept. She wondered if she would feel the same had it been a Republic world. At least, then, it would have been an enemy dying for his rebirth. But it was his own people. This was the monster they had followed. This was their reward.
> 
> Again, her thoughts turned to Cipher 3. He had said he understood, but Raina hadn’t, not really. He knew that he would be caught, and he would give her up. He’d had no illusions. No one was strong enough to resist Imperial torture forever. He had lived for her, he had died for her, and, now that her loyalties had been shattered, she wondered if it had been fear that drove her. At least she knew he had forgiven her. She wondered if her mother would.
> 
> There was no more time for mourning or hindsight. She had work to do.


	8. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcann and Lana flee from Vitiate while Vaylin and her newfound ally Caz’zandra are forced to carry the poisoned Senya. All are attempting to reach the prearranged rendezvous point to escape Zakuul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Image on Lana's Screen](https://swtorramblings.tumblr.com/post/172799432750/outlander-art-by-cystemic-posting-to-use-for)

Lana wiped tears from her eyes as she ran. They could afford no further mistakes. This was unworthy of her. She would have to harden herself, it was the only way she and her allies would survive. She would have to be cold and precise to save Z’lia, and if ultimately she could not be saved, colder still.

Arcann sped along behind her, reaching out as he did to find his sister. She was not cloaking herself, he found her easily. Her mind was a jumble of emotions, unable to focus on her own protection. She would be Vitiate’s first priority, she needed to calm herself and hide her power. He called to her with his power, attempting to help her as their family often had in the past. As their mother had in their ill-conceived visit to Nathema.

As that thought occurred to him, he sensed her. He had never hoped to feel her presence again. He slowed, stopped, saying, “Mother?” Tears filled his good eye.

Lana quickly noticed that her companion was no longer following and ran back to him. “Arcann, we have to keep moving. We are too vulnerable out here in the open.” She said this with remarkable calm. Arcann shook himself. If she could act through her despair, he could act through his joy.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He could no longer sense Vaylin or Senya. Hopefully, they were now concealed. He and Lana raced off towards the rendezvous.

Vaylin was calmer now, Caz’zandra noticed, and able to conceal her power. Whatever had happened, the former Knight was grateful for it, but progress was still slow. Vaylin was confused and lost, and they had to help Senya, who was still unable to walk on her own. Eventually, Caz’zandra asked gently, “Princess Vaylin, did you have a plan if you were separated from the others? A place to meet, perhaps?”

Vaylin stared blankly at her for several moments, tears standing out in her eyes, but eventually answered, “What? Yes. Where we entered the swamp. Because I would remember it even if things got hard. I can find it. Thank you, Caz.”

Arcann paced at the rendezvous location, restless to be reunited with his family, worried about his companion. Lana sat nearby, looking at her datapad. She was tracing the images on the screen gently with a fingertip. Finally, Arcann asked, “Are you well?”

She sighed and deactivated the screen, saying sadly, “I was just remembering happier times.” Her tone changed, becoming measured and serious. “We will need to leave soon.”

Arcann felt a brief flare of anger, but kept it in check, saving it for one more deserving of it. “I will not abandon them.”

“And I am not suggesting we do.. They are much too powerful to be left with Vitiate. We will need to find them.” She paused. “And, they are your family.”

He had been about to retort, but instead said, “You could have said that last part first.”

She smiled, just for an instant. “I thought the first story was more believable.”

Arcann almost laughed, but then grew serious. “We will do everything we can to save her.”

“I know you will. I do not know if I would have in your place. Thank you.” At that moment, they both sensed it. “They’re here.”

Vaylin and a woman in the armor of the Knights of Zakuul stumbled in, Senya carried between them. They appeared exhausted, and Arcann went to help them. Lana was about to, as well, but once relieved of her burden, Vaylin walked to her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Lana into a tight embrace. She began to cry softly on Lana’s shoulder, and whispered to her, “Oh, Lana, I’m so sorry.”

Arcann winced. His sister had always been stronger than she looked, and her hugs could hurt. He helped lower his mother to a chair and said, “Vaylin can be rather intense.”

“It’s all right,” Lana said, somewhat awkwardly returning the embrace, patting Vaylin on the back.

Arcann had to wonder if this awkwardness was because she just was not used to such displays of emotion or was having difficulty breathing. He turned to the newcomer. He was grateful, but cautious, placing his hand on his lightsaber. “Who are you?”

The Knight immediately knelt, to Arcann’s surprise, and said, somewhat formally, “Prince Arcann, I am Caz’zandra, former Knight of Zakuul, now servant of Senya, and so servant of her children. Command me.”

He noticed that she did not say that she offered her services, but that she served. She was very sure of herself. He gestured for her to rise, but said, “Vaylin?”

Valin did not look up or release Lana, but did answer his unspoken question. “Oh, Caz is fine.” Finally, she stepped back from Lana, held her by the shoulders for a moment, and nodded with satisfaction. She then went and sat across from their mother, looking into Senya’s eyes.

Caz’zandra went to stand beside Senya. Arcann placed his living hand on Vaylin’s shoulder and asked, “Is she all right?”

“I don’t know. She hasn’t spoken. She’s barely moved. I think she’s aware of us. Caz says she has sensed her wishes, but I only sense chaos. Her mind is more of a jumble than mine. And I’ve never seen her so weak. I didn’t know it was possible for her to be so weak.”

“She is not weak, Sister. She will simply need our help for a time.”

Suddenly, Vaylin’s expression darkened. “No, she is weak. Pathetic. She makes me ill.”

Just for a moment, Arcann thought he saw Senya’s eyes move, as though she was looking down at her daughter’s disgust. There was no time to consider it. “We must go, Father is near.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsought Allies: The Ghost
> 
> From the journals of Commander Thexan, Alliance, former Prince of Zakuul.
> 
> Our secrets were precious to us. Odessan, our primary base. The identities of our allies. If the Eternal Empire found any of these, it had enough firepower to lay waste to them on a whim. Truly, if Father wanted to, he could devastate any ten worlds in less than a week, and then immediately go on to another ten. We would have preferred to keep no records at all, but it would be unmanageable. Our data was heavily encrypted, and the systems still more heavily guarded. Imagine my surprise when someone had effortlessly bypassed all of it.
> 
> A message was left in the system. Coordinates, and a warning to come alone. Jaesa, of course, advised against it, but with the security of the entire Alliance at risk, what was I supposed to do?
> 
> I took the elevator down to the base of the mountain and headed to the rendezvous point. It didn’t take long, and for a time I thought I’d arrived to early. I meditated at the location. It turns out, I was being observed. A scrambled voice spoke to me, but no one appeared.
> 
> “Commander.”
> 
> “Perhaps. Who am I speaking to?”
> 
> “No. I have to know I can trust you. Your father has destroyed worlds.”
> 
> “How do you know who my father is?”
> 
> The voice ignored that. “How do I know you are not like him?”
> 
> That stopped me. I had to think about it. “I don’t know. I have been told what our fates could have been. I could have been his loyal servant, killed in his name. I am not. I am not him, and I am trying never to be him.”
> 
> “He killed everyone I knew, everyone I… And this is the best you can offer?”
> 
> “I’m sorry. All any of us can do is try to be better than we’ve been.”
> 
> The voice did not speak again for over half an hour. I knelt in meditation, waiting.
> 
> “Very well. You’re right, it will have to do. You can’t know the future, as powerful as you are. I would like to join you.”
> 
> “It will be difficult to ally with a disembodied entity.”
> 
> “You’ll get used to it.”
> 
> “So you will not show yourself?”
> 
> The voice changed then, and sounded amused, even playful. “No, I will.”
> 
> She formed directly in front of me and smiled. “Hello, my name is Holiday. I would shake your hand, but…”
> 
> There was nothing there to my Force senses, but my intuition told me this was her. How she represented herself, anyway, though some part of her was also elsewhere. Once the shock had left me, I answered the holographic being. “I understand. Welcome to the Alliance.”


End file.
